Soar
by Wasp-Tattoo
Summary: Every month, Peeta must venture out with his father for a week to deliver bread to the more 'fortunate' families. Yet what he discovers this time, might change his life forever. A PeetaXCato story.
1. Welcome back to District 2

**Dear readers, I've been known to never finishing a story hahaha except well maybe like one of three but yeah, why? Well because I start doing other things and well, it gets forgotten. So I promise now that this story will definitely get finished, I swear my eternal soul on it OK, but y'all gotta help me by submitting reviews, cuz I actually wanna know if people are reading my story, if not then what's the point of making em...sooo YAY! Hahaha. Anyway onward to the story of Peeta Mellark and Cato...Henderson...yeah...I'm no good with last names, ahem. Enough chit chat. Read :)**

It was that time of the month again. The time where Peeta, along with his father, would go to District 2 for an entire week to sell their rolls of bread to the more 'privileged' families. Peeta hated going to District 2, everyone stared at him as if he were some kind of infectious disease, yet he knew it made his father feel safe whenever he went along with him. Plus, it would also get him away from his intolerable bitch of a mother. 'Every month,1 week, not so bad' Peeta thought 'Could be much worse'.

Peeta packed his sorry excuse of clothing into a potato sack that he modified into a backpack, and went towards the kitchen to find his father wrapping the last loaves of sweet bread and put them in his plastic containers. He glanced at Peeta and smiled sadly "Things are gonna change one day for you son, you'll see" Peeta looked down glumly and gave a quick nod.

They walked to the District's train station that was lightly guarded by the Capitol's peacekeepers. If it weren't for District 2 paying their ride, Peeta and his father would never be able to afford it. Unless of course they decide not to eat for an entire month...which obviously would assure death to anyone.

They sat down, and the train started moving. A sudden voice came on the intercom "We hope you have a pleasant ride to District 2, and don't forget, the 74th annual Hunger games will be in just 3 short months, may the odds be _ever_ in your favor" end of transmission. Peeta clenched his fists with rage. He hated the Capitol, he hated every damn so called 'privileged' person out there. 'they sit there living in their own luxurious world pretending not to see the pain, hunger, and sadness of the rest of the world'

"Whoa there, don't want to make your knuckle bones break out of your skin" his dad said, snapping Peeta out of his short tempered rage. Peeta chuckled "Sorry dad, I'm just nervous about the reaping"

Peeta's dad frowned "Don't worry about it son, they can't pick you" Peeta pursed his lips, he always said that, when in fact they _can _pick him. His dad just couldn't think about it. Yet Peeta has thought about it over and over. Imagining other tributes just like him fighting to the death in some hazardous arena for the Capitol's entertainment. How would he die? A knife in his gut? Some kind of disastrous infection? Or maybe someone with a kind heart would just snap his neck and make it end quickly. One thing was certain, if he were reaped, he would never be victor.

"Now arriving in District 2, enjoy your stay" the annoying voice on the intercom said. They got out of the train and were now on District 2 concrete floor. "Put your pin on" his dad ordered.

That was the rule, when visiting an outside District, you were supposed to put on your own Districts symbol, his being the Coal in the mines with a number 12 on it. That was how people recognized him. He didn't mind though, to him it felt like he was showing them that there were other places that were suffering while they sit there and frolic in the fields or whatnot.

Once Peeta and his father put the pin on, that was when everyone began to stare and look away as if they were not noticed. Peeta just kept looking forward with a stern face. The shack where they stayed at was not bad, but not good either, Peeta was still grateful though, at least he had a place to stay.

He laid his 'backpack' down on a small table while helping his father unwrap the loaves of bread. As usual, a paper was on the wall listing all the families that requested their bread. A total of 5 families. Not bad. Usually it's 3. Peeta looked off into nothingness just thinking of what his purpose in life was, was he destined to be a baker for the rest of his life and do this and only this?

Peetas father chuckled breaking Peeta out of his trance, "Quite the thinker today huh? Why don't you stroll around the city, it'll take your mind off things, I'll go deliver the bread" Peeta was concerned.

"No dad, I don't like leaving you alone with these kind of people, they're cruel and you know that." "Oh your old mans got some fire left in him, I'll be fine, you go, have fun, and who knows maybe you might make some friends along the way." Peeta raised a sarcastic eyebrow that yelled out 'you're not serious are you?' but then sighed in defeat. "Alright...but just be careful, and don't let them talk to you like dirt! You are a person, and make sure they know it!"

His father put a fist in the air "Yes sir!" Peeta giggled and hugged his dad, "I love you Dad"

"I love you too son, now hurry along, bread don't have legs to deliver themselves you know." Peeta grinned and walked out of the shack.

District 2 was not _that _rich but it did make District 12 look like a lump of dirty coal, while this city stood as a shiny diamond. Peeta walked along the unknown streets, of all the times he had been here with his father, he never really explored the town.

Out of nowhere he heard grunts, screams, and roars. He ran towards the sound thinking someone must be in trouble, only to find a large field with lots of kids his own age, practicing with many, if not all, kinds of weapons. Knives, swords, spears, hell even butter knives. They were all focused and exerting a powerful aura. One teen caught his eye though. He was huge, but not in the fat kind of way, but pure muscle. He had shiny blue eyes, and soft blond hair. He wore some kind of track suit with a huge number 2 on its back. He was wielding a sword and slicing a dummy with grace and power. Peeta was entrance by this boy.

"Are you gonna move or shall I _make_ you move?" Peeta turned to see a girl with a fierce face and dark black hair, she wore the same track suit, but wielded three small knives in her right hand. "What are you talking about? It's a free District, you don't own the field" Peeta replied with a hint of regret.

The mysterious girl squinted her eyes in a glare. "Well that may be, but your blocking my target" She pointed behind Peeta and sure enough, there was a big target with lots of chipped marks on it...all in the center. Peeta widened his eyes in embarrassment "Oh" he said feeling real stupid. The girl smiled "yeah...now scurry along, unless you want one of these in your throat" he backed off to the side, still feeling that damn embarrassment...with guilt? "Mind if I watch?" Peeta said.

He wasn't really interested in watching the girl but it was his way of saying he was sorry. Peeta hated feeling guilty for everything! The girl smirked "So you wanna watch the great Clove throw some knives do ya? Fine, but just don't bother me...unless of course its a compliment" So her name was Clove huh? Peeta thought. Peeta sat down on the dry grass behind Clove and watched as she threw her knives with incredible accuracy and force. Each one hit the center, and she made it look so easy. "Wow" Peeta blurted out and made Clove chuckle. "Always a pleasure to know I have a fan"

After roughly an hour of never missing, she called it a day. "Alright guy, show's over I'm going home" Peeta stood up and wiped the grass off his raggedy jeans. "You're really good, I wish I knew how to do that" Peeta said in admiration. Clove looked at him sternly "Well, I can show you a few moves if you come tomorrow...but I'm not telling you all of my secrets! Be happy that I'm actually even offering this!" she had that fire in her eyes that looked like it would never go out.

Peeta laughed nervously. "Yeah, that would be...cool...my name's Peeta" he said putting his hand forward for a shake. "Be here by noon tomorrow...or not, I really don't care" Clove turned and left.

God I hate District 2 attitude! The field was empty, and Peeta decided to sit by a tree and relax a little. He closed his eyes taking in his temporary freedom, and opened his eyes again. He heard an angry grunt that surprised him. Hadn't everyone left? It came from behind his tree, and he slowly crawled to the other side. Sure enough it was that same boy slashing away with his sword against wooden dummies. He had sweat all over his body and was panting heavily...as if he was trying to prove something.

He stopped, for a moment and locked eyes with Peeta. The fierceness in his eyes would not go away. Peeta bit his lip in curiosity as the boy continued to watch him in stillness. "Cato!" another boy shouted, "Stop training like an animal and get over here! It's chow time!" The boy, who apparently was named Cato, looked at Peeta for a few more moments then headed off dropping his sword on the ground as if he had a million others.

Peeta wondered why he even looked in his direction, most, if not all, people in this place avoided him and never even looked at him Yet this boy, this beautiful boy looked at him..._beautiful?_ Sure, Peeta knew he did not like girls, from a very early age he knew, but he swore to himself that he would never even consider liking someone from this hateful District; and he didn't! It was just a measly contact of the eyes, that's all, hell, he wouldn't have even known his name if not for that one guy.

Peeta stood up from his crawling stance and walked back to the shack, seeing as it was getting dark. He found his father laying in bed with a red hand mark on his left cheek. 'Those Fucking bastards!' he yelled in his head, letting the anger stir and brew inside him. If he could switch places with them, then he could show them how he felt, and what it's like to be treated like some dog!

He laid in bed next to his sleeping father. "One day dad, things really are gonna be different" Peeta whispered letting the drowsy sands take him to deep sleep.

When he awoke his father was gone and a note was in place instead.

_Went to Deliver more bread, go out and have fun again- Dad_

Peeta crumpled up the note, his dad was avoiding him. He washed his face with a bucket of water and went off to the streets of District 2. It was very lonely today, only a handful of people were wandering around. All of a sudden a hand gripped his shoulder firmly. "and where the hell were you!?" he recognized Clove's voice and turned around. "You see this?" Clove held her wrist up in Peeta's face that he now realized had a watch on it. "It is 3 o' clock! You are 3 hours late! Not that I care or anything but I do not get stood up!" Peeta smiled at her which made Clove go all pouty. "Don't smirk at me! I could kill you instantly...now I will forgive you this time but...not again in the near future OK!?" I gave a nod and Clove started leading the way back to the field.

All the people were there again, even Cato, who looked like he was glued to his sword again, he glance at Peeta for a mere second but then looked away. Peeta stared at Cato until Clove intervened "Yo, schoolboy, I'm over here." Peeta looked at Clove and grinned slyly. "Good, now that I have your unwanted attention, I'm gonna show you this once and ONLY once." Peeta nodded in understanding.

"You grip the blade of the knife with your index and your thumb, make sure your thumb is aligned with the blade, then you swing your arm back, and when you throw, lean in to it, and there" Clove took a knife and did exactly what she said. The knife stuck in the center almost instantly. "Now you go"

Peeta took a knife from Clove and copied exactly what he saw Cove do. The knife flew onto the target but not in the middle. It landed far to the right, but it stuck. "Not bad Peter, not bad at all, I'm such a great teacher" she said smiling to herself.

Cocky hoe Peeta thought with a smirk on his face. "It's _Peeta_ by the way, and thanks"

"Yeah yeah whatever, anyway, theirs a festival in District 2 tonight, wanna come?" Clove asked with one eyebrow raised. "I mean I don't care if you come and all, I was just inviting cuz I'm so damn nice and charitable" The word _charitable _burned his mind and made him angry.

"No thank you, I have to go take care of my father, you know us _poor _people, always having to worry about family." Peeta said with hints of anger. Clove had a confused look on her face not realizing what she had said. Peeta glared at her, and quickly walked away, but not before taking a last look on Cato, who was now staring at him with those blue eyes that held such fire in them. Even then Peeta glared at him, and walked away.

He decided not to go back to the shack just yet, seeing it was still early. He wandered through the streets some more until it actually did get dark. He went back to the field, knowing Clove would not be there anymore. He sat under that tree he grew a fond of. How could he be so stupid? He had actually forgotten people here were cruel and cold, he should have known she was just being charitable to the poor pathetic baker boy from District 12.

He was so angry, he did not even notice when sleep took a hold of him.

"Get up" a foot lightly kicked him on his side. His vision was blurry from sleep but it started to get clearer and clearer until he saw Clove's face of stone in front of him. "What do you want?" Peeta asked coldly. "Come to make a charitable donation to the lower class?"

Clove scowled "OK look, sorry if I offended you or whatever... I was being dumb...and whatever." Clove looked away into the distance. Peeta could tell it was hard for her to apologize, so he hid a smile. "apology accepted" he said softly. Clove looked at him with a cocky smirk "Idiot" she said offering a hand to help Peeta up, which he took.

"I'm guessing you slept the whole night here?" Peeta took a few seconds to register what she had said and freaked out. "Oh man! My Dad's probably worried like hell!" Peeta looked at Clove for some kind of approval and got a sigh out of her. "Go ahead jeez, I'm not your master or anything!" Peeta smiled, maybe not everyone was so bad in this district.

He ran off to the shack only to find it empty yet again, without his father in sight. Instead there was another note in place.

_Peeta, Thought you might have spent the night with some new friend or whatnot, if you're reading this, I've gone off to deliver more bread, the sweet breads a big hit! Hopefully then our lives can change with a bit of luck. Anyway, be back soon.- Dad_

He was still avoiding me, sooner or later he'll have to come back to face him. Peeta's back ached from where he slept in the field. He laid down on the bed and took a nap.

He was suddenly in the Hunger Games, and almost all the people he had seen on the field were there fighting to the death. Even Clove was throwing knives at some random girl. Then he saw Cato coming after him with that fierce expression and a large steel sword in his hand. Peeta looked at him in terror as he stopped right in front of him. He lift his sword and struck down with no hesitation.

Peeta instantly awoke and it was morning again. He was really sleeping a lot. Thankfully his father was not gone, and was next to him snoozing away his exhaustion.

Peeta shook him and his fathers eyes opened. "Morning Dad" Peeta said with a seriousness to his voice. "Morning kiddo, haven't seen you in a while"

"Dad, I'm going to get right to the point, who hit you?"

Peetas dad's face darkened. "Don't worry about it son, it was just a scratch"

"Just a scratch!? Dad, I told you to not let them treat you like dirt! You have to stand up for yourself! Fight back!" Peeta realized he was yelling and sighed heavily.

"I just don't want them to push you around" Peeta muttered. His father looked at him sadly "I know son but...what choice do I have...they're our top clients, if we lose them...well...that's the end for us."

Peeta grit his teeth. He was right; As much as he hated to admit it, he needed these people in a way to help him and his family survive. "I'm going to go deliver more bread today"

"I'm coming with you, and I will not take no for an answer"

Peetas dad looked as if he were about to say something but just nodded in defeat. With that, they packed up and went to the houses of the day...or house to be more exact. Their was only one family that wanted bread today..._The Hendersons? _

_**And that ends chapter 1, I gotta be honest, it is so not good, at least for me because their isn't much Cato and Peeta moments, but hey, have you forgotten that Henderson is Cato's last name? Hahaha so that'll be fun for the next chapter. Also I'm involving Clove a lot in this for a reason, that will be known I the future lol anyway thanks for reading, leave a review please and I'll see you on the next update. **_


	2. Old Mrs Henderson

**Alright guys calm down, I wasn't gonna bail on this story, I told you I wouldn't and swore it on my eternal soul although it seems my teachers are plotting against me by assigning me loads of essays but whatever...I'd like to keep my soul thank you very much haha. But heeey Thanks for reviews,favs, and follows I've gotten, I was not expecting that at all! Well anyway, enough jibber jabber. Read :). **

The Henderson residence was big, not big like a mansion, but bigger than anything Peeta had ever seen...besides the justice building in his District. It resided in the Victor's Village, I guess that meant one of the family members was a victor. "Surprise Surprise" Peeta said to himself sarcastically.

Both he and his father walked up to the doorway and knocked. "I bet you my entire life that they're going to brag about the victor in this family" Peeta said with a half-grin to his father.

"Oh come on Peeta, one mustn't think the worst in people, try and be positive, it'll do you some good" Peetas father said with a cough. "Just watch Dad"

The door opened to reveal a grinning woman who looked a little too excited for everything. "Good morning , I brought you some of my famous sweet rolls" Peeta's dad said with a cheery grin.

"About damn time, I shouldn't have to wait for scum like you, we are a victor family!" said a washed up woman with a cigar in hand. She was still in her pajamas and she looked as old as Peeta's grandmother, may she rest in peace. "Oh we apologize" said Peeta's father. Peeta elbowed his dad shaking his head in a motion that said 'Don't apologize'. His father ignored him and kept that cheery smile. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there or do I have to beg for your disgusting bread!"

That pushed Peeta to the limit. "Shut the hell up lady, our breads the best in town, not that you would know since your tongue only has the taste of cigars and crap from all the shit you talk!" Peeta glared, and he glared with might and anger. narrowed her eyes, took a big huff from her cigar and blew it right in Peetas face. "What makes you think I care what a sewer rat from District 12 has to say hmm?! I'm a victor, my husbands a victor, and soon our son will be a victor too. What are you gonna be huh? A low-life baker boy who'll end up working at his father's worthless bakery for the rest of his sad sorry life." she laughed with insanity. "You fucki-" Peetas mouth was clamped by his fathers hand but Peeta kept on talking, but his words were inaudible.

"So sorry about my son, he's young and does not really know how to control his temper." Peeta's father said, tightening his hand over Peetas mouth so he would stay quiet. Peeta understood and silenced himself, yet he was breathing heavily with fury.

"Damn right you're sorry, nobody talks to me like that" She huffed another puff of smoke in Peetas face but Peeta just grit his teeth, as his fathers hand released him. "So how many would you like ?" his father said with a nervous tone at her response.

After about 20 seconds of utter silence she spoke "What? You think I wanna buy your diseased bread right after that punk insulted a gal like me. Pfft. Hell no, in fact, get the hell off my property, I don't wanna see any of your repulsive faces around here again. Especially yours!" She said pointing at Peeta.

"The feelings mutual hag!" Peeta shouted. He wanted to make sure to get the last word in, so he grabbed his fathers hand and led him out of Mrs. Henderson's property. He heard the door slam behind him but he continued to walk swiftly. It took Peeta a few seconds to realize his father had been telling him to stop. Peeta stopped and faced his father with a shameful look. "Peeta, what was that?"

"Dad she was being a hateful bitch! She called us sewer rats and said we were full of disease-"

"Peeta, when are you going to learn? Not everyone in life is treated with kindness, you have to understand there are good and bad people, but that does not mean we have to be as cruel or as offensive as any one of those bad people." His father looked at him with pity and sadness.

"But dad, I just can't stand it! They're just so...god dammit!" Peetas fists clenched as he looked down. He noticed drops of water were falling to the ground. At first he thought it might be raining, but later he realized it was from his eyes. He was crying. "Son...just go to the shack...I'll try to talk to ...you just go home and calm down." His father pat Peeta on the shoulder and walked back to the Henderson residence.

Peeta willed his legs to move but they couldn't. He felt so damn helpless. He tried again and this time they started moving.

He walked slowly, ignoring the glares and whispers from the people he passed by. Until he heard the familiar sound of Cloves voice. "Hey guys, maybe I can join your team, I am the best after all."

Cloves voice was distant and was not directed at Peeta but at a group of 4 vicious looking girls. They were at a hill and from what Peeta could see, they started to laugh.

Clove looked at them with her cold stare. "What!?" One of the girls stopped laughing. "When we said we wanted a group of teammates to practice with, we didn't mean losers like you."

"Yeah" said another girl "Why don't you go throw a knife up your ass and do yourself a favor and just kill yourself, you're a waste of life and nobody _likes_ you. Why do you think your always alone! People hate you. Now get the hell out of here" the girl said, which brought upon more bursts of cruel laughter.

Cloves face was still a glare as she turned and walked away flipping them off as she distanced herself from them but after a few more feet, Peeta saw a single tear slide down on her cheek. The 4 girls still laughed and walked away as well. Peeta observed all of this and felt sad for Clove. Everyone in district 2 is so...cruel.

All of Peetas rage from before seemed to evaporate when he saw Clove sitting down beside the tree, his tree, on the field. Clove sat there with a stern face and a small knife in her hand, stabbing the Earth with a rhythm. Peeta sat down in front of Clove with his legs crossed and smiled. "Hey Clove, whatcha doin? Trying to make the Earth bleed?" Peeta said with a small chuckle. Still, he replayed that scene with Clove and the girls over and over.

"Hmm?...Oh gosh its you? You know you should really make a sound when you come talk to me. Otherwise I just might accidentallykill you, and we don't want that now do we?" Clove said with a smirk on her face, which immediately turned into a frown. "What do you want?" she finally said.

"Well...I thought we could hang out or something." Clove raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"And why on earth would I hang out with you when I could do a million other better things that are worthy of my time?" Clove said with her chin high. "Well...because...i don't know."

"Listen Pablo-"

"It's Peeta" Peeta said. "Yeah whatever. If you have a crush on me or anything that's cool, but you don't exactly meet up to my standards and-" Clove was interrupted by the sound of Peetas laughter.

"What!?" she shouted. "Am I not appealing to you or something! I'll have you know I've rejected tons of boys, HOT boys at that! What makes you think I can't reject an average joe like you!" Peetas laughter grew even louder.

"No no no, its not like that." Peeta said trying to catch his breath. "It's just that I don't like you...like that, I like you as a friend. Hell I could never like you like that" Peeta said smiling.

"Acquaintance! And why the hell not? I'm Clove! Hottest, strongest, and fiercest piece of ass in this entire District!" Clove stood up and looked fiery. Peeta stood up as well. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean I could never like you because I...just can't..." Peeta pursed his lips as Clove eyed him curiously.

"Because you just can't? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "Okay okay I'll tell you..might as well. I can't like you because..I don't..like girls...I like boys." Peeta held his breath for her reaction. Cloves eyes widened and her jaw fell open.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Let me get this straight. Your a baker from district 12 that likes boys?...Wow, your life sucks. And it sucks _real _good...I shouldn't even be talking to you, but since I'm very nice and understanding I will." Peeta exhaled and raised his eyebrow. "So like...do you suck...you know." Clove grinned.

Peeta sighed. "No Clove gosh!" Clove put her hands up defensively "okay...okay...just saying" she chuckled. 'Why was I here again?' Peeta thought. "There's a word for people like you that they say in the Capitol...what was it?...Oh yeah! Gay!" Clove pointed at Peeta "You're Gay!" she shouted.

Peeta looked confused "I guess...if that's what they call it." Clove crossed her arms looking triumphant. "So, you got a lover back home or somethin?"

"No." Peeta said. "Hmm...well Peesha your life sucks, and not only that, it's incredibly boring." "Its Peeta, and no not really. I do stuff...what about you hmm? Your life seems boring too!" Cloves mouth opened "Hell no! My life is the most exciting one in the entire world, I have people inviting me to do things everywhere!"

"Oh really? Thats not what I saw at the hill!" Peeta blurted out. He immediately felt the guilt rush in as he realized what he said. Clove looked shocked. "Fuck you! Fuck **you**!" Clove yelled as she ran off into a restroom that was a few yards away from the field. Peeta grabbed handfuls of his hair. "I'm an idiot." he said to himself. He ran to the restroom and when he got there, he heard barely audible sobbing. He knocked on the door. "Clove, open the door. I'm sorry I said that."

"Go away! I have nothing to say to a dirt hole like you!" Clove shouted. "Please come out. I really think you're a great girl, and one of the best knife throwers I've ever seen. Those stupid sluts at the hill couldn't see that, but I can. Please Clove. I'm really sorry. Your the first friend I've ever had." Cloves sobbing stopped and soon the door opened to reveal her puffy eyes that glared at him. "Well...Acquaintance...and I guess I was too good for them anyway...but...you don't think I'm...a waste of life?" Clove asked with a hint of sadness in her tone. "No, never." Peeta said warmly. Clove instantly hugged Peeta in a tight embrace that shocked Peeta at first but then hugged her back.

When they let go Clove was smirking "You know Piper, you're not so bad." "For the thousandth time, it's Peeta!...and thank you. You're great too" Peeta said chuckling.

"You better not tell anyone about this! I have a reputation to keep and I don't want some gay baker screwing it up you hear me!?"

"Yeah yeah" Peeta rolled his eyes and Clove just smiled. "Anyway clove, I gotta go, I told my dad I would after I screwed up with one of our customers." "Ohhh tell me tell me! I'll walk you, tell me though!"

After a few minutes Peeta and Clove reached the shack and by that time, Peeta told Clove the while story about his encounter with . "Damn kid! Someone finally grew some big iron balls" Clove laughed. Peeta joined her and nodded "Yeah I guess...anyway she said her son was gonna be a victor and whatnot but I don't believe that for a second"

Clove closed her eyes "Henderson...Henderson...why does that last name sound so familiar...Oh! I know! Cato! Cato Henderson!...Oooh, I don't know, have you seen that guy...he's huge and pretty handy with a sword...I could take him of course but still..he's pretty good" At the sound of Catos name Peeta froze. Cato...the boy who seemed to had made some kind of impact on him.

"What do you know about Cato?"

**Well that's it, sorry it took a while. Damn teachers, I swear its like they found my fan fiction and are plotting against me so that I can't finish. Anyway an update will come soon and do not worry Cato will be coming soon, in fact you'll practically get sick of his presence haha. Leave a review and thanks for reading. Like I said, an update will come very soon.**


	3. Clove's Surprise

"What do you mean tell you more about Cato? I barely remembered the guys name! How am I supposed to tell you anything about him...and why do you care anyway?" Clove eyed Peeta. "I was just curious is all, I mean I saw him and he just looked..I don't know..interesting" Peeta said.

Cloves lips slowly curled up into a mocking grin. "Oh I see, you got a thing for him don't you?" "What!? No! What are you talking about? I don't even know the guy, plus from the people I've met in this District, I can tell exactly what kind of guy he is...especially if he really is Mrs. Hendersons' son." Peeta defensively said. "Alright jeez, I was just teasing you. Do all people from District 12 take everything up the ass?" Clove rolled her eyes but the smirk never faded. "No I think its just me" Peeta chuckled. "Anyway thanks for walking me back." Peeta smiled.

"Yeah yeah, don't start getting all soft and goo goo on me, I did it because I have nothing better to do. I can't believe you guys really stay in this sorry excuse for a shack. Seriously, this place looks like its full of viruses." Clove snarled looking at the old rotten shack in which Peeta and his father stayed at. "Yeah well, we can barely afford even this place. The good news though is that we leave tomorrow so only one more night in this dump...but still I'm grateful I actually have a place to stay" Peeta gently spoke.

"Your optimism makes my stomach churn, I think I'd rather be in the Hunger Games twice than having to stay here. Wait...did you say you're leaving? Like...for good?" Clove said. There was a strange hint of worry in her eyes Peeta had never seen before. Maybe it was just his imagination. "Well yea I am leaving. But not for good, didn't I tell you? I come here every month for like a week. So I'll be back next month." Peeta hopefully replied.

Cloves eyes changed instantly back to that fiery cocky stare. "Oh, and here I thought I drove you away. Dang, I guess I'll have to try harder next time." Clove grinned. "Yeah I guess so" Peeta laughed.

"Well how about this, seeing as I'm so giving, the next time you come here I'll have a...surprise...Ok?" Clove smirked. "A surprise? Somehow, I feel a little unsafe...but OK sure." Peeta looked at Clove in curiosity but Clove just kept on staring with those dark mischievous eyes. "OK then. Just remember who to thank in the end...I guess I'll see your ugly face next month then huh? Alright then, Bye Peela" Before Peeta could correct Clove once again on his name, she was alright gone, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Peeta wondered if his father had returned from the Wicked Witch's home. He opened the shack and found his father sitting with a cup of hot tea. "Ahh Peeta, there you are" Peeta's father said with a warm smile. Peeta really loved his father, he was a good kind man, his mother was...okay, but Peeta would choose his father any day. "Yep here I am, how did it go with the old bat, I mean, Mrs. Henderson? Did I screw everything up?"

His father took a sip from his cup. "No, well at first it was a little _aggressive _but I just apologized and everything went smooth sailing afterward." He took another sip from his cup and smiled. "Why do I find that hard to believe...C'mon dad, I doubt someone like that just let it slip as if nothing went wrong, that woman has too much pride. What really happened?"

Peetas father frowned and that's when Peeta noticed he had his right forearm covered with his hand. "What are you hiding?" Peeta said in a stern tone. "Son, its nothing-" Peeta walked over and forced his fathers hand out of the way to reveal a long cut that had dried up blood, but was still fresh looking. "I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Peeta yelled.

"No Peeta!" "Dad! Stop defending her! Stop defending this whole District! They're bad people! I swear if I had the power to obliterate this damn place I would do it in a heartbeat!" Peeta was blinded by rage, and it took a few moments to realize he was hyperventilating. His breathing was fast and deep. "Peeta! Peeta calm down. Peeta!" His fathers words were barely audible as Peeta slipped in into the darkness of his rage. Peeta fell unconscious.

When Peeta awakened he was on a seat, and felt small movement all around him. He was in the train headed back to his District. "Oh Peeta thank God you're awake. I was so worried. I couldn't take you to the medical center since I can't afford it but I prayed you'd be alright." He felt his fathers arms encircle him in a tight hug. "We're on the train?" Peeta murmured. Peetas father wiped his eyes. "Yeah, we had to catch this train, otherwise we'd be waiting until next month for the next one...I had to carry you"

Peetas head thumped loudly and was in a slight pain. "What the hell happened anyway?" Peeta asked trying to remember. "Oh lets not talk about it, you just lay your head down and rest. We're almost home. You want me to sing you the valley song?" Peeta smiled. "Dad, you haven't sang me that song since I was 9." his father grinned "I know." he chuckled.

"I think I'll pass though. Like you said, we're almost there anyway."

"Ok" his dad said.

After about 20 minutes the train stopped and Peeta along with his father had returned back to the poverty of District 12. Unlike District 2, they were greeted by the scent of the trees and smoke from the coal mines. They took off their D-12 pins and Peeta felt free from all the prejudices he felt from District 2.

His father and him walked along the paths, and were greeted by the familiar people. They were all kind and said things like 'hello' or 'Welcome back' and greetings of that sort. Peeta and his father soon found themselves back in their bakery, but before Peeta went in he wanted to greet his pet pig he's had since he was 12, Honker. At the sight of Peeta, Honker scurried to Peetas legs and oinked in excitement.

"Hey Honker! You miss me?" Peeta said with a cheery grin as he keeled down and scratched Honker's ears. Honker oinked even more, which only made Peeta laugh. Honker was given to Peeta on his 12th birthday, it was meant to be chopped up into pork chops but Peeta refused to let that happen and asked if he could just be his 'friend'. Reluctantly, his mother and father agreed, and Honker has been in the family ever since, of course he was not as big since all he was fed was burnt bread, but he still looked cute and pink.

"You should really just kill that pig and make it into a hamburger or something" said an old familiar voice behind Peeta. Peeta stood and turned to see Katniss Everdeen with a stern face. "Heck no! I'd never do that to Honker!" Katniss just stared at Peeta with a bored expression, "What a waste" she said and turned to walk away. Ever since the day Peeta tossed that bread to Katniss years ago, she's always had some kind of grudge against him, along with her boyfriend Gale...at least...he thinks that's her boyfriend. Peeta did apologize for that day, but it looked like it had no effect and Katniss just treated him the same.

On the other hand Gale was a little more friendly...just a little though. Peeta had a crush on him once when he was 14 but he forced himself to get over it after seeing Gale kiss some girl. That was an awful day, Peeta thought.

Peeta went inside his home/bakery and was greeted by his mothers hug. "Good" she said. "I see you got back in one piece, anyway there's bags of flour out in the yard, I need you to put them in the kitchen please" She cupped Peetas chin with a sad smile and walked away. Peetas mother was not cruel, she does hit him but only when she's in a huge fit of rage. I guess his anger came from her Peeta thought. Overall though, he loved his mother, she was a strong woman.

Peeta headed out back and grabbed the sacks of flour one by one until they were all in the kitchen. He walked by the table and saw a small knife right next to the wheat. He smiled thinking about his newly found friend Clove and picked it up. Dare I throw this? Peeta thought with a devious grin. "If you're going to pick up a knife then you best get working with it" said his mother interrupting Peetas thoughts. Peeta set down the knife. "Hey mom, how are you?" his mother looked up a bit confused. "Umm, I'm fine Peeta...such a random question to be asking though" His mom looked suspicious now, as if Peeta did something bad. "Why?...Did you burn the bread again!?"

"What?! No! Jeez! I was just wondering how you were, I didn't know that came with an accusation!" Peeta replied. "Hmm" was all his mother said then continued with her duties.

"Anyway I'll see you later" Peeta rushed out of his home and walked to the entrance of the coal mines.

It was pretty late and all the miners are home, but Peeta just liked to stare at the entrance of the mine and think. Sometimes thoughts of him working in those dreadful mines scared him. He was somewhat glad that he was the son of a baker. Yet he felt pity for all those other unfortunate like him. Peeta dreamed of a world where there was no hunger. No sadness. And no anger. Just everyone living in harmony with each other and having big parties with...cake! Lots and lots of cake! He'd frost them all with his joy.

"Boy, that'd be great" Peeta said to himself, feeling the grass in his palms as he sat down. "What'd be great?" said a deep voice.

Suddenly Gale appeared before his eyes and sat right next to him. Peeta was shocked and frozen just seeing him here, but actually talking to him? He's never talked to him. "Oh..nothing." Peeta smiled politely.

"No seriously, I wanna know. Spit it out."

"Umm...Ok...Well I was just thinking how it would be great if there was no hunger or sadness in the world and we could all live happily together with...cake" Peeta whispered the 'cake' part. Gale raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing.

Peeta smiled shamefully of how stupid that actually sounded out loud. "Cake huh? Well, I gotta give it to ya Peeta, you definitely have jokes."

"Umm thanks...I guess." Peeta looked down. He could never hold on to someones gaze, unless they were at a certain distance of course. He's tried but the butterflies in his stomach would force him to look away somewhere else. It was like that for everyone, even his mother and father. It was just plain weird.

"Not to be rude or anything, and I hate rude, but what are you doing here?" Gale blinked as if the question caught him off guard. "Ahh right, well Katniss and I were fighting, one thing led to another and I just had to 'walk it off' as she so plainly put it. I love her, but sometimes I just want to snare her and just keep her there for a few days...you do know katniss right?"

Boy do I know her, Peeta thought. This of course was a rhetorical question, since everyone knew everyone in District 12, it was small. "What were you guys fighting about...Wait! Never mind. It's none of my business."

"Hmm, I was about to say that actually. It **is** none of your business. However, it was also none of my business to be asking you what you were thinking about so I 'll tell you, although it's not as interesting as you might think." Peeta grinned and held his breath waiting for the story to be told like a curious kid.

"So as you and everyone between the ages of 12-18 know, the Hunger Games is coming up, and I told Katniss about my name being in there like..45 times. She started shouting at me saying 'how could I do this to her' 'You're going to die' and blah blah blah. Anyway I shut her right up when I said it was for my family, just like she and I hunt for our families. I honestly didn't know why she started over reacting, I mean I know that her name is in there 28 times but you don't see me bitching about it." Gale sighed.

Peeta looked at him sympathetically.

"Anyway the point is she's scared I might get picked, but I' scared she might get picked too! It's not like I'm some ogre with no feelings waiting for her to die. I'm scared as hell!" Gale sighed again.

"I just want...well...actually, you put it quite nicely. No hunger, no sadness and lots of cake"

Peeta chuckled.

"But I'd like to add one more thing to the list if you don't mind." Gale looked up at the now clear night sky. "No Hunger Games"

Peeta licked his lips "Yeah" he said. "Hmm...Well Peeta thanks a lot for listening to my bull but I have to get home." Gale punched Peeta lightly on the arm and left. Peeta chuckled at himself and decided to leave home too. This was going to be a long month. Peeta wondered though, why on Earth had Gale talked to him in the first place?

**1 month later **

The trains sliding doors opened and once again Peeta was back in the horrible District 2. However, at least he had his friend Clove to look forward to. Peeta and his father once again put on their District 12 pins which in turn, as always, got them the 'looks'. You'd think these people would get over it, Peeta thought. "So back to the same old shack right?" Peeta asked looking at his father.

"I don't think so!" said a familiar cocky voice Peeta had grown to care for. Clove appeared looking rather devious with that big smirk plastered on her face. "Clove!" Peeta shouted, running towards Clove and giving her a big tight hug.

"Ugh no no, get off. Clove does not do...hugs" Clove said pushing Peeta off with a small shudder. Peeta was still happy to see her though. "Well anyway, it's about time you came! You know how boring it is here? I literally thought I was going to DIE of boredom. However! One thing kept me busy, but I wanna talk about it at my place, which out of my never-ending generosity, will you and your father be staying at," Clove crossed her arms.

Peeta looked at his father. "Can we?" he asked. His father squinted his eyes in deep thought. "Well...we don't want to impose-"

"You won't be imposing. I'm offering for a reason." Clove narrowed her eyes. Peeta looked at Clove. "Oh dad! This is Clove, shes my friend that I met last month. Sorry, I forget introductions.."

Clove and Peetas father shook hands. "So that a yes? Old Pa?"

"I suppose...but young lady, have you told your parents? Are they OK with this?"

"Yes Old Pa they are, well my mother anyway, I don't have a Dad so yeah. But its all cool. Otherwise I wouldn't be offering. Now could you just say yes and bring your crap to my house, this heat is giving me a headache and," Clove pointed at Peeta. "I **REALLY** need to talk to you!"

Peetas father laughed at how his sons friend seemed so..direct. However, with a crack of his smile he finally said "yes" and off they went to Cloves home.

Cloves home was...something. And by that of course it meant it was just..weird. The house's structure looked like something out of a horror movie, like Dracula castle with the pointed rooftops. It looked haunted and scary, Peeta stared at it for a while standing still outside of the evil looking gate, Clove was already at the door. "Hey, you coming or what?" she said. Peeta nodded and soon joined in his father.

The inside was no better, well better than the shack and it was fancy but like before, really creepy. It was dark and the eery feeling never went away. Portraits of skeletons and old wrinkly people were on the walls and looked as if they were alive...scary. "Clove, is your house haunted?" Peeta asked nervously. "I don't know, maybe, but who cares! Let me show your dad his room and you'll sleep in my room. Now don't try anything! I know I'm shockingly irresistible even to a gay person but I know how to kill" Clove said with her index finger pointing rather aggressively at Peeta. "Umm...ok" Peeta replied.

Clove led Peetas father upstairs into an ordinary looking guest room. It was nice, actually it was probably the nicest room in the whole creepy house. "Thank you Clove, Me and Peeta are never treated this kindly, so thank you...Anyway I have deliveries to make, I'm sure you want to stay with your friend. As she said before she '**REALLY'** needs to talk to you" he gave a small grin, took a few rolls of bread in a basket and left.

"Come come, we have much to discuss dear Peesa" Peeta chuckled as Clove led him to her room, that and she still couldn't figure out how to say his name correctly.

Cloves room was...actually it was girly. That took Peeta off guard, someone so mature, so dominant, so..Clove has a room with...bunny plushies, pink walls and a huge bed with flower sheet designs. "I know what you're thinking, Cloves room rocks, yes I know it does, but anyway that's not what I want to talk to you about, its about your dream of a crush Cato!"

"Cato? I don't have a crush on him! I told you I barely know him" Clove narrowed her eyes "You're not convincing me dear, you and him, oh yeah I can see that happening. Anyway I talked to him!"

Peetas eyes shot open "You what? About what? Did you mention me?! Oh no Clove! He's gonna think I'm a total idiot and weirdo and he hasn't even met me!"

"Calm yourself boy, last I heard you didn't like him remember" Clove said sarcastically.

"Ok so maybe I'm interested a little..." Peeta said grinning, "Anyway what happened tell me!"

"Well as I was gonna say before I was so rudely interrupted"

**FLASHBACK**

_Clove walked into her schools cafeteria and saw the usual people sitting in the same tables in the same groups. Gosh can't they mix it up a little Clove thought to herself. She kind of missed Peera, at least she had someone to hang out with instead of sitting alone at 'her' table all the time, she tried interacting with the other people, but apparently she was narcissistic, pshh as if. Anyway, today was going to be different because she was going to talk to Cato. She wanted to do it for Peeka, since she said she was going to give Peefa a surprise. _

_Cato sat with two other guys, the two guys would always talk to each other but Cato would always eat silently, occasionally smiling at what sometimes were humorous jokes his 'friends' said but other than that, he kept to himself. _

_Clove had a tray of...chicken? And she walked over and sat down at Catos' table The two guys stopped talking and looked at her shocked and confused, Cato as well. "Hi Cato, I'm Clove nice to meet you" Clove said and began picking at her food. After about a minute of silence Clove looked up and they were still staring strangely at her. "What? Do I have something on my face? Oh god I hope its not spinach...oh wait we aren't having spinach" Clove laughed. But the boys would just stare at her very confused._

_Until finally one of them spoke. "Umm..Clove is it? Yeah, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" _ _"__Umm eating, Duh, Not very bright this one, am I right Cato?" Cato gave a barely noticeable grin but his other friend burst out laughing "I like her! Lets have her here everyday!" said the friend that was laughing. However the friend Clove originally talked to was glaring at the laughing friend. "What! She's funny, sue me for laughing at something that's funny! Anyway I'm Ares, the guy that can't take a joke is Lin and the quiet one is Cato...oh but wait you already knew that." Lin looked at Clove with the typical 'I don't want you here' look she was so used to. "__Anyway, guys can y'all go somewhere else, I need to have a little chat with Cato about something really important, like...life and death situation." So she lied, but it might be the only way to have gotten rid of them._

"_Oh really? Ok, lets go Lin" Ares said, at least he was nice. Lin went with __A__res but still glared at Clove . Dick, Clove thought. __Clove smiled at Cato but Cato looked at her with a serious face. Well he is __hot, Clove thought, Peeda has real good taste I'll give him that. He was well built, blonde short hair and one of the prettiest blue eyes Clove had ever seen. Yet she was not here for her, she was here for Peeja. "So what do you want?" Cato finally spoke. Wow, deep voice. "Me? Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you that's all, you look like a cool person to talk to" _

"_Well, don't. I don't want to make any friends, I'm not the social type." Cato may have had blue eyes but he had a real nice scorching fire in them. Ignoring his rude response, Clove continued on her quest. "So theirs this new movie they__'__re showing and I was wondering if you wanna come?" _

"_Didn't you hear me? I don't want any friends, now go before I get really mad?" Cato sounded a little more threatening but Clove wasn't scared, In District 2, threats were an everyday thing. _

"_Hmm so you don't do movies huh? Well then big boy, how about we go in the training field and spar? And to make it a little more interesting lets make a bet shall we?" _

_That seemed to interest Cato because his face went serious in thought, "What kind of bet?" _

_Clove grinned "If I win, you have to go to the movie theater with a friend of mine, and if you win, I" ll give you 20 bucks and I'll leave you alone forever" Cato looked at her with a glare. "Who's the friend?" _

"_That's for me to know. So deal?" Cato sighed, but was confident in his abilities to make this a quick and easy victory, anything to get rid of the annoying girl. "fine, lets go" Clove smirked, he underestimated her, people always underestimated her, sh e loved it. _

_At the training you could find any weapon ever made, and since District 2 specialized in making weapons, replacements were quick. "__Choose your weapon" Clove smiled, eager to win. As Clove predicted, he chose that damn sword of his. Is he glued to that thing? Then again, Clove shouldn't be talking, since she herself was glued to her throwing knives, which so conveniently were there. "Lets get this over with" Cato said swinging his sword. Before clove picked up her throwing knives, another weapon she fancied caught her eye, the sai. Clove was good with the sai, and the best part about them was that you can throw them just like a throwing knife. Plus its better since she was about to go against a sword! _

_Clove picked up the twin sai and spun them around in her hands facing Cato. "Lets do this" _

"_Rules, no vital parts of the body, and the person wins when the third cut is given" Clove said. "Yeah yeah yeah, hurry up and lets start." Cato said with a snarl. _

"_As you wish" a few seconds of silence went and Clove noticed a crowd of people were watching them, among the crowd was Ares and Lin..and the three girls that made Clove cry, they all rooted for Cato. And it kinfe of saddened Clove that no one rooted for her, it didn't matter, she was gonna show them! "Begin!" she shouted._

_Cato was first, he rushed right at Clove with his sword __and swung, Clove blocked the brutal attack with both her sai and kicked Cato who let out an 'oomph'. _

_With velocity clove swung her right sai at Catos arm and cut him. Cato fell on the ground and the cheering turned to chatter about how it was a lucky shot. Cato looked up at Clove angry but then smirked, "That! Won't happen again." Cato got up and got in his stance. Clove did the same as well "I wouldn't be so sure" The crowd cheered for Cato and criticized Clove. "Begin!" Clove shouted again. _

_This time Clove ran towards Cato and began swinging her sai's with technique and swiftness. Cato was blocking them all with his sword. Clove aimed for his leg and...got him! Clove back flipped multiple times until she was at a distance from him. She smiled at Cato but Cato smirked at her as well. "Got you again." she said then spun her sai, mocking him. "So did I" Cato said. Clove looked confused then felt the slight pain of the cut on her fore arm. How and when the hell did that get there!? Clove thought. The Crowd cheered some more, but some of the people actually started cheering for Clove now, including Ares. _

"_One more cut and I win, oh my friend will be so happy." Cato narrowed his eyes "Not gonna happen" "Yeah I've heard that before...BEGIN!" _

_Both Cato and Clove rushed at each other and were swinging their weapons at each other. Metal clinking was all that was heard and sweat beaded down on both of their faces. Both of them kept going at it though. _

_Clove was getting tired, she could feel it, she started formulating a plan...and thought of one. Clove deflected Cato's sword and began running towards a tree. Cato ran after her. When Clove reached the tree and could tell Cato was right behind her she put her foot on the hard bark and back flipped so that she was now behind Cato. As soon as Cato turned around, she threw her sai just as she would always throw her knives. She didn't want the actual sai to hit him she wanted it to miss but be close enough to him so that the blade would slice his cheek, and it did. It hit the tree but sliced his cheek, just as she had envisioned. _

"_I win" Clove said. Cato looked at her in shock, as If he had never been beaten before. __The crowd cheered for Clove, even the three girls that had made her cry, to which Clove flipped off and left them jaw wide open. Lin stopped glaring at her and gave a slight nod of acceptance, but Ares was howling with his shirt off. Damn, Clove thought, the boy looks good. "I'll see you at the movie theater with your...person" Clove dropped her sai and ran home, hearing the students cheer her name "Clove! Clove! Clove!" over and over again. _

**Present**

"Wait, I thought you said you only talked to him?" Peeta said. "Well...I guess there was more to the story then hehe" Clove chuckled. "Anyway that's not the point Peeya! The point is I got you a date with hot sexy stud Cato!"

"But Clove, he's being forced to do it! Because of a bet, I don't wanna go when he's just doing it because of some cheap bet." Peeta frowned "He's probably gonna think it's even weirder when he finds out I'm a guy...from District 12!"

"Listen you! I went through a whole bunch of shit to get you this date! Not to mention I had to get an ugly cut on my flawless skin. So you're going on this date whether you like it or not!" Clove pointed with her finger. "Jeez, ok ok. You don't have to yell. I'll do it...but I'm just saying, it's going to be an awkward day. When is it anyway?" Peeta asked.

"Oh right, in about 2 hours" Clove smiled "TWO HOURS!? I have nothing to wear...I mean I come here to deliver bread, not go on dates that were forced upon. I'm not prepared!"

"Man up! You got balls Peera, you gotta use them! I picked out your clothes already anyway"

"For the last time, its Peeta! And I don't- Wait you did?" Clove nodded. She went to her closet "In this closet are a set of clothes, they are very fancy no one can oppose. Prepare yourself for the ultimate treat. It will be so big you'll need a seat." Clove laughed and so did Peeta. "You worked on that rhyme before I got here?" "No I improvised, anyway, introducing...Peega the gay boys date clothes!" Clove opened the closet door and revealed a nice set of clothes. Their was a nice navy blue shirt with a pair of expensive looking jeans and black shoes. "Wow, that's...wow" Peeta said eyes glued to the set of clothes. "Will they fit me?"

"How should I know, try them on!" Clove said. "Oh right, duh"

Peeta changed in the bathroom and came out. The clothes fit his physique perfectly. "So?'

Clove studied Peeta. "You look good, I'd do you." Peeta laughed. "I don't know about this Clove, I mean...what if he doesn't even show up?"

"Impossible, a District 2 citizen always honors a deal, especially if a spar was involved, otherwise word gets around and the person is shunned"

"Dang, a little harsh don't you think?" Peeta said with a sympathetic look. "Its a pride thing, someone from any other District wouldn't understand. Now hurry up, you're supposed to be at the movie theater in 20 minutes! _Andale!" "_What does that mean?!"

"It means Hurry up in some ancient language called Spanish, but that doesn't matter, hurry!" Clove pushed Peeta outside and they both ran to the movie theater which was conveniently close to Clove's home.

"Ok so I'm gonna wait until he gets here then I'm gonna skedaddle on out of here and leave you two for some 'alone' time" Clove cocked her eyebrows up and giggled. "Nothing's gonna happen Clove, seriously, its just gonna be all awkward silences just to get the date over with and then he'll leave and never speak of it again." Peeta looked down, he was not very lucky in love, this caused him to be pessimistic about it. "Quit being a downer, just shut up and enjoy yourself"

"Ah, that reminds me, what movie did you pick out out?" Peeta asked hoping it was not some Romantic Comedy. "Oh its called 'Love...and Other Things' it's a Romantic Comedy."

Of course it is, Peeta thought sighing. Well at least he was being treated kindly by Clove, in fact no one has ever been this nice, besides his father of course but other than that...no one. "Thank you Clove...for the clothes...and the movie." Peeta smiled.

"Yes yes of course, its the least the great Clove can do, but don't thank me just yet, thank me when you and Cato hook up. OH! Which reminds me, I put a condom in your right pocket." Peeta's jaw flew open "Clove!"

"What?! You never know, he might get a sudden taste for you...or he might rape you and if he does rape you, you could simply tell him to at least have the courtesy to put a condom on" Clove laughed. "OH! There he comes, and damn he looks fine. Ok, smile- wait don't smile- just...stay there while I go talk to him. Be right back" She said winking at Peeta.

Clove walked over to Cato. Cato wore a white button shirt, dark jeans, and his hair was nicely styled with gel. "Wow, look at you, I actually didn't think you would dress up. Looking hot there stud" Clove chuckled, yet Cato just sighed "I lost fair and square, lucky shot at the end by the way, so I might as well live up to it the best that I can. Anyway where's the chick I gotta go out with?" Cato frowned.

"Oh yes, about that, well technically he's not really a girl..." Clove grinned waiting for Catos reaction. "Oh" was all he said yet his expression changed into a more worried yet serious look. "Well...where is he...then?" He managed to say. "He's right over there" Clove said pointing at Peeta. Peeta pretended to look at the night sky counting stars. "Follow me, I'll introduce you" Clove walked towards Peeta with Cato and a gigantic smirk on her face, 'oh she's enjoying this tension' Peeta thought.

Cato looked at Peeta when they both reached him, the fire in his bright blue eyes was still there. Peeta loved looking at them but of course the butterflies in his stomach would always intervene and made him look down with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Alright I" ll leave you two and head on home here are the tickets and yeah, Bye" Clove waved and was gone.

A silence was in the air, as Peeta predicted until finally "I'm Cato" he said putting his arm forward for a hand shake, wow he had a big hand, probably from all that training he does, Peeta thought. "I'm Peeta" he said taking his hand and shaking it. "And no matter what Clove says its _Peeta_" Peeta said chuckling nervously. "Right. Got it." Cato said nodding slightly. "Ok well, lets...go in...and do this..thing" Peeta said, voice shivering. "Right" was all Cato said. And they headed in.

**Let me start by apologizing for taking long to update, I'm real sorry but a close relative of mine died and I just needed time to heal out of that, he really was close with me. But as they say, time heals all wounds and I'm a little better now. At least good enough to write. Anyway more will come and let us see what happens on this little date, hopefully the tension lessens...but then again, you guys looove the tension don't ya? Lol I know I do. Ok until next time...which will probably be in about two days...if not more but not a week a I promise. As I said, I'm going to finish this story! BYE!**


	4. Foolish Me

Both Cato and Peeta sat down in a theater room. It was dark and the room was semi-full. Peeta felt awkward and all he wanted to do was go, even if he had a small crush on Cato...which he didn't...right? Peeta began picking at his finger, and just looked down, the screen was not yet on, not even for the previews. Cato on the other hand looked straight ahead at the screen as if their was something interesting. He looked calm, how Peeta wished he could look and be as calm as Cato.

Then Peeta began thinking. This was not a date. Not a real one anyway. A date was supposed to be a meeting with two people who wanted to see each other, and get to know each other more. This was not a date. This was business. This was sort of like...a punishment. A punishment for Cato losing that bet with Clove. And Peeta was the punishment.

Peeta frowned and then stood up. That seemed to get Cato out of his annoying trance and caused him to look at Peeta. "I'm leaving" Peeta said almost dead. "The movie hasn't even started yet" Cato said. Peeta looked down at the cold black marbled floor. Without sudden warning or any care in his body he left Cato with those words and outside into the streets of District 2.

Peeta walked and found a small white bench and sat on it. He figured he would wait there for about an hour and just tell Clove lies about the date. That, and he also needed to just be alone with himself. He wanted to cry but no tears would come out, no matter how much Peeta willed them to. Was he useless? No he was not. Yet that was the problem. He was useful. But only for everyone else. Everyone just used him, for their own benefit. For their own entertainment. A big joke. Just like this 'date'.

Peeta closed his eyes and thought about his father. He thought about the capitol. He thought about the Hunger Games. How stupid. How can you keep peace in a society by sacrificing 23 children every year?! How, does this make peace? Peeta was surprised no rebellion has gone through, well, besides District 13. Yet if you really thought about it. If all Districts rebelled against The Capitol, we would win. Since we are the ones that supply the Capitol. The Capitol is nothing without us.

All these thoughts swarmed around Peetas head, and it was just getting him all worked up with negative emotions.

The air began to get cold and Peeta decide to leave, even if the hour didn't pass. He got up and walked back to the streets. He stopped at the entrance to Cloves' home and took a deep breath. He opened the door slowly and entered. "Clove? Is that you?" said an unfamiliar voice. The voice came from the living room.

Peeta walked to find a woman in her 40's with an almost empty bottle of tequila in her right hand and dressed in dirty pajamas. "Who the h-hell are you!?" said the woman with a drunken slur. "I'm Peeta" said Peeta confused. "Well _Peeta_, nice to meet ya, now what the hell are you doing in my house!" said the woman.

"Peeta!" said Clove coming down the stairs. "Go upstairs in my room" she said. Peeta just nodded and did exactly what he was told.

After about ten minutes of waiting in Cloves girly room, she appeared with a stern look on her face. "Sorry about that, my mom is a bit crazy when she's drunk...which is all the time." "Oh, I was wondering when I'd see your mom." Peeta replied.

"Yeah...anyway what are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be with Cato on your marvelous date I set up for you?"

"I left. It was so awkward and I just couldn't deal with the fact that I'm a punishment for a bet. He didn't want to go out with me. He _had to." _Peeta frowned and his lip started to quiver. "Oh god no! No no no. Do not start crying! Fine fine, OK I get it, you want it to be mutual. Alright alright. Sheesh. Just do NOT cry!" Clove said crossing her arms.

Clove gave Peeta a tissue, which he used to blow his nose and then smiled. "Sorry" Peeta said with a small giggle. "Right" she replied.

"Did my Dad come back yet?" "Yeah, like about 20 minutes ago. He went to sleep. He looked pretty tired." "Oh OK, good...I worry a lot about him." Peeta said.

"You two are real close huh? That's sweet...it makes me nauseous" Clove said with her tongue out. "Anyway, I have yet another plan!" Clove declared. Peeta sighed, thinking the girl was nuts...IS nuts. "What? You really didn't think I thought about this. I knew you would come back..well actually I didn't, but I considered it and the great Clove came up with a Plan B!" She said with a triumphant look. "No need to thank me of course, its what I do"

"I don't know Clove. I'm not sure if I really want to see him again...and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see me either. Clove, he's not even gay! Why are we even trying in the first place?"

"Because! You like him and I've got a really strong feeling he like you too! I just know it. When I told him that he wouldn't be going out with a girl but with a boy, he didn't complain or say any insults. Actually..his body language seemed to stiffen out of nerves or something. So you see Peeha, there might be a chance! And if there is a chance, you go for it with everything you've got." Clove gave a big power nod.

"...Alright...alright fine. We'll try one more time but that's it! If nothing happens then we stop and continue on with our lousy lives" Peeta said in defeat. "First of all, my life isn't lousy, yours is, secondly, you have to be fully committed, meaning no running off like you did today. And finally, when you two finally hook up, you have to bow down to my feet and acknowledge me as your superior. Even though its clear that I already am...OK?!" Clove raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, OK...Now lets hear your plan."

Clove grinned widely with a creepy chill that made Peeta uncomfortable.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The plan was simple, or at least it sounded simple...OK it was not that simple. Peeta would ask his father if he could stay for the entire month here in District 2 so that he could go to school with Clove as an exchange student and be closer to Cato. Sure it sounded easy, but talk is cheap. Rule no. 1 Peeta has learned in his life, Don't ever write a check with your mouth you can't cash with your ass.

And here he was, in front of the door of the room his father was staying in...most likely getting ready for the last day of bread delivery. Peeta slowly turned the knob of the door, which by the way was not a regular door knob but in the shape of a creepy skull, and entered the room to confirm his prediction of his father getting ready. "Dad?" his father looked up and smiled that same old warm smile. "Morning kid, I was just putting in the last loaf of the day. Ready to go back home?" "Actually Dad, that's what I want to talk to you about. Do you think maybe I could stay here for the entire month until you come back? It's really super important that I do. Please?" Peeta threw his famous pleading look. Peetas father became serious though "Well. I don't know Peeta. We really need you back home, you're our best froster and plus your mother would be pretty ticked off. Why do you wanna stay anyway?"

"Its to help out my friend Clove with a...social project for her school..and I'll make it up to you guys, I promise. It's just this once. Please?" His fathers face looked frustrated but then he finally sighed. "alright Peeta, but you're going to have to deal with your mother, and I'm not backing you up. Am I clear?" Peeta smiled "Yeah yeah sure. I'll deal with her and I'll do twice the work and everything, you name it." Peeta hugged his father tightly "Thanks Dad!" he said, and left to go tell Clove.

He soon found her in her scary living room sitting down eating a cookie. She spoke "well What did the old man say? You staying?" "Yeah I am" Peeta said with a grin. "Well whoopee doodly doo, here, help yourself to a half eaten cookie. Now the plan will start in motion." Peeta took the half-eaten cookie and devoured it. "Yes" he said.

"So now what's next?" he asked. "well now we go start your first day of school in District 2." she replied.

On the next day, Clove already had Peetas uniform. District 2 uniform was all red and it looked plain...then again it was a school uniform. It had a giant number 2 on the back similar to the training uniform Peeta had seen the kids wear at the training field. "So, I already called the school and arranged everything, I told them you're a temporary exchange student from District 12 visiting because you're going through the crisis of losing your whole family to a fire accident and that you just needed to get away from all that. Got it"

"Seems a little harsh and dark, don't you think?" Peeta said. "Whatever, the point is that's your story so stick to it. Now go change. School starts in an hour." Clove pushed Peeta in the bathroom and left.

Peeta changed into his uniform and looked at himself in the mirror. "Well well well, look who looks good in red." Peeta said to himself and laughed. He left the bathroom and found Clove in her uniform with her hair tied in a single ponytail. "Lets go hoe, we don't wanna be late." Clove left through the front door and Peeta followed.

On the walk Clove explained the rules of the school. Rule no.1, If ever challenged by another student, you must accept it. Rule no.2 Never show any fear or weakness to anyone. Rule no.3, Don't ever talk back rudely to a superior, they **will** kick your ass; And finally rule no.4 Someone messes with you, either defend yourself or don't say anything at all. Of course all these rules aren't actually school rules, but they helped Clove survive so that was good enough.

They arrived at the field and just next to that was the school. "So, here we are, stay close to me, be quiet and let me do all the chit chat" Peeta nodded and they both entered the school. There were many students there in the hallways. All of them were in tiny groups and no one seemed to be a loner...unless you were Clove, which was a little sad Peeta thought. Yet this time Clove would not be alone, for she had Peeta with her and her new found group of friends or acquaintances as she would refer them as. Ares, Lin...maybe not Lin, Peeta, and maybe, just maybe, Cato. "So right now it's first quarter, meaning the first Class of the day. There are 3 quarters in total, Mental strength is the first one, then its recess, then weapons training, then lunch, and finally we finish it off with Traps and Camouflage"

"Seems like a lot of work" Peeta groaned. "Yeah well, that's why we win almost every time in the Hunger Games, so calm your ball-sack." A bell rang and that seemed to make everyone scurry around and scared Peeta a bit. "Well time for first Quarter, lets go" Peeta followed Clove into the classroom, where most people were sitting down, among the seated students though, was Cato. Cato glanced at Peeta looking a bit confused but then just stared straight ahead. Typical. Clove and Peeta sat in the front of the room next to each other. A dark skinned woman came in with a powerful aura and reading glasses. She scanned the room and focused her attention right on Peeta.

"Ahh" she said. "You must be the temp. exchange student, Peecha? Am I correct?" Peeta sighed at the annoyance that Clove gave the teacher the wrong name but just nodded and said "Yeah, but its Peeta. Peeta Mellark. Nice to meet you" he smiled. "Yes well Peeta, I am Ms. Truce, would you mind standing up and giving a proper introduction to the rest of the class?" she said. Peeta looked at Clove who mouthed 'go' at Peeta. "Yeah, sure" Peeta stood up in front of the District 2 class who were all watching him with a deadly glare, as if the next words he would say must be said very carefully.

Peetas heart pounded in his chest. "Well...My name's Peeta Mellark..umm..I'm 17 years old...umm..I like to...bake. And yeah" Peeta bit his lip waiting for a response. Some of the classmates snickered others just had these weird facial expressions, Clove was holding in a laugh, yet Cato looked at Peeta and swore he saw a tiny grin. "So...can I sit down now?" Peeta asked the teacher. "Any questions for Mr. Mellark?" she said.

One hand raised up. It was a familiar face. In fact it was one of the three girls that had picked on Clove that day at the field. "Yeah I have a question. Whats that thing on your shirt" she pointed at the District 12 pin Peeta had on. "Oh it's my District 12 pin, I'm required to put this on if I'm visiting another District"

"Eww so you're one of those District 12 rats!" she shouted, and everyone burst out in laughter. Everyone except Clove and...Cato? Weird. "Shut it May" Ms. Truce said with a powerful tone. Peeta was angry, but he just clenched his fists and sat down. _Rule no.4 Someone messes with you, either defend yourself or don't say anything at all. _Peeta chose not to say anything at all..this time.

Clove leaned in and whispered to Peeta "Don't worry, we'll get her back, but right now focus on the teacher." Peeta nodded and gave his full undivided attention to Ms. Truce.

"Now, who can tell me how to gain someones trust?" the teacher asked. A few hands raised up, and she pointed at a guy with brown shaggy hair. "Yes, Ares, tell us"

Ares cleared his throat and stood up. "Well I think you have to be friends with them, and eventually you'll gain their trust. Once you do, you can turn your back on that person and strike." Ares' words sent a chill down Peeta's spine. How could anyone do that? Furthermore, why are dirty tricks like that being taught at a school? Back in District 12, they taught about coal, history, and a bit of agriculture. This was just sick.

"Exactly, you may have a seat" Ares sat back down with a triumphant grin. "Show off" said a boy with dark black hair, next to him. "You're just jealous Lin. Jealous of my brains, and my mighty good looks" Ares grinned. Lin rolled his eyes and focused on the teacher.

Ares and Lin, Peeta thought. The two people Clove met...who are also befriended with Cato. Gotta make a mental note of that.

After about 40 minutes, a bell sounded which according to Clove, signified the end of the first quarter. Everyone stood up and rampaged through the door. Peeta waited with Clove until it all cleared out. Weird enough however, so did Cato...and he was approaching them. Clove grinned, "Well well well, look who it is Peeya, our dear Cato." Cato glared at her.

"Can I talk to Peeta alone?" he said coldly. Peeta was shocked at that response, it also made him blush a little that he had remembered his name. Correctly even. "Well sure, I mean what else can a girl like me do. I'll just leave you two alone" Peeta sighed and Clove left. The room was empty. Even the teacher had left...actually she was the first one out of here.

"Hey" Cato said with a serious tone. "H-hey" Peeta replied. Why was he so nervous? Peeta clenched his fists, trying to will the butterflies in his stomach to go away, but they wouldn't. "So...what's up" Peeta finally said, sick of the silence.

"Oh right...so you know how we had that little...date thing or whatever." Cato looked down. Peeta licked his lips. "Yeah?"

"Well...why'd you leave?" Cato asked. This response caught Peeta off guard. He was expecting an angry remark of some kind but no, he had actually asked him why he left. "Well..i thought that's what you wanted. I mean, it wasn't a real date, it was punishment. I..was the punishment. Right?" This time Peeta looked down, sadly. "Yeah... I guess. But still. The bet was that I take you out on a date. So, you leaving...technically didn't count"

"What the hell? Peeta thought. Did that mean he wanted to go out with him again or something...to finish the bet?! The nerve! "Well, I guess I'm letting you off the hook then." Peeta gritted his teeth in anger and started to walk off but was grabbed instantly by Cato's hand on his forearm. "Listen, I really don't care if I hurt your feelings or not, the point is I'm a man of my word and that means I have to finish what I started. Now we're going to that damn movie whether you like it or not so I can get this over with and be done with it!" Cato's expression was pure power. It was angry, yet there was a small hint of guilt in his fiery blue eyes.

Peeta however was not able to see the small hint of guilt, for his anger began to brew inside of him as well. "Let me go! I'll never go out with you! I don't care about your pathetic pride issues, you're supposed to go out with a person you actually like. And I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" Peeta shoved his hand right off and stormed out of the room. He went outside of the school into the field and found Clove there spinning a knife in her hand and then halted.

"So hot stuff how'd it go? Did you kiss him? Cmon spit it out I'm not the patient type of girl." She grinned with eagerness. Peeta looked up at Clove with fury in his eyes. "I Hate Cato Henderson" was all he said and the bell sounded signifying the end of recess and the beginning of Second Quarter. Weapons Training. "Oh shit. Tell me what happened" Clove said.

Peeta told her the whole story. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. I mean, technically it didn't count because you ran off" "Yeah! But I already told you why I ran off!" Peeta shouted.

"Hey hey hey, cool it baker boy! Don't go shouting at me just because you're mad at Cato. All I'm saying is it didn't count. That's all. Now take a chill pill and let's go meet up with the rest of the group" Clove placed her hands on her hips and gave Peeta a 'look'. Peeta took in a deep breath and exhaled. He should've just gone back to District 12 with his Dad, he thought. "Where's Second Quarter at anyway?"

"Out here of course, why do you think all the weapons are out here in the training field? Duh!" Clove rolled her eyes and pointed at the incoming group of students, among them was Cato with a casual expression. Acting as if nothing happened, the prick! Peeta mentally shouted. The desire to hurt Cato was high in Peeta.

"Hey Clove!" said an incoming Ares with a giant grin plastered on his face. "Well, hello hello hello." said Clove. "To whom do I owe the pleasure? Oh wait, the pleasure is all yours. For you are standing in the presence of the Great Clove." Clove said with that cocky grin of hers. "Yea-a-a-a oka-a-a-ay...anyway I just wanted to see who your new friend is, I mean you're always by yourself, and now you have this guy glued on to you like gum." "Well Ares, if you were paying any attention earlier in class, his name is Peeoa, he's a temporary exchange student. I'm just showing him the ropes. He's gay so don't get the wrong idea about me and him!"

"what's Gay?" Ares asked. "Oh it's this term the people of the Capitol use to refer people who like-like other people of the same gender." Clove said. "Oh, that's...weird" Ares said.

**And SCENE! Well that's it for this chapter, I gotta say, not my best, but it will get better I promise! Like seriously it will. You know how in Harry potter everything is all cheery and happy in the beginning then after like the 4th movie its all gloomy and sad...yeah, keep that in mind lol jk...well maybe...Only I know where this story is headed hahaha. OK well, I'll update as soon as I can. Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your beautiful sexy thoughts. :)**


End file.
